parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jiminy Cricket
Jiminy Cricket is a small cricket from Pinocchio. Bio The film Pinocchio marked Jiminy's debut. He is first seen singing When You Wish Upon A Star next to a book about Pinocchio. After a brief introduction to the viewers, he begins recounting the story of Pinocchio. In the actual story, Jiminy is first seen in raggety clothing, traveling through a village late one night. He eventually comes to Geppetto's Workshop, which was the only sign of life. He sneaks inside and warms himself by the fire, while admiring Geppetto's work. Jiminy then observes as Geppetto finishes the puppet he has been working on. Jiminy overhears Geppetto's wish for the puppet to be a real boy, but brushes it off as impractical, though lovely. Jiminy later watches in amazement as The Blue Fairy brings Pinocchio to life. After a conversation with the fairy, Jiminy is appointed to be Pinocchio's conscience, as Pinocchio must prove himself worthy of being made a real boy. Jiminy then teaches Pinocchio to whistle so that Pinocchio can call him. The next day, Jiminy oversleeps and rushes to find Pinocchio, who has been sent off to school. However, Pinocchio is instead encouraged to become an actor by Honest John. Despite Jiminy's counseling to go to school, Pinocchio becomes part of the show of Stromboli. Jiminy becomes angry, but starts to second guess himself when Pinocchio becomes popular. When Jiminy decides to wish Pinocchio good luck, he discovers that Stromboli has locked Pinocchio in a bird cage. Jiminy attempts to crack the lock to they can escape, but fails (evidently because, according to him, the lock is "one of the older models"). The Blue Fairy later comes along and frees them, after teaching Pinocchio a lesson on lying. Before the pair can reach home, Pinocchio is convinced to travel to Pleasure Island, said to be a land for boys. Jiminy manages to sneak on the stagewagon, but ends up separated from Pinocchio. Jiminy eventually finds Pinocchio in a pool hall, where he is smoking and drinking with Lampwick. Jiminy attempts to get Pinocchio to leave, but is insulted by Lampwick. Jiminy leaves in a huff, and attempts to go home. He discovers that boys who come to Pleasure Island are transformed into donkeys, and runs off to warn Pinocchio. The two are able to leave by jumping in the sea, but not before Pinocchio grows a tail and donkey ears. Finally at home, they learn via a message that Geppetto has gone searching for Pinocchio and trapped by Monstro. Despite Jiminy essentially being live bait, he follows Pinocchio into the sea to search for Geppetto. However he is separated from Pinocchio after Pinocchio is swallowed by Monstro. Jiminy is forced to find shelter in a bottle to avoid being eaten. After Pinocchio and Geppetto escape, Jiminy is the one who discovers that Pinocchio has died as a result. At Geppetto's workshop, he is shown to be mourning. Like everyone else, he is overjoyed when Pinocchio is revived as a real boy. He manages to step away from the party, and thanks the Blue Fairy for helping them. As recognition of his own contributions, the Blue Fairy rewards him with a solid gold badge declaring him an official conscience. As Alan-A-Dale in Dimitri Hood and Jerry Hood He is a Rooster As Sebastian in The Little Seinfeld, The Little Mer-Fox and The Little Maid He is a Crab As Tito in Pudge and Company He is a Dog As Winnie the Pooh in The Many Adventures of Jiminy Cricket He is a Bear As The Constable Jones in Wendy Poppins He is an Officer As The White Rabbit in Melody in Wonderland He is a Rabbit As Jack-in-the-Box in Cartoon Story 3 He is a Toy As The Tin Man in The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) He is a Tin Man As Flit in Scarletthontas He is a Hummingbird As Jaq in Ilsaerella He is a Mice As Archimedes in The Sword in the Stone (TheBeckster1000 Style) He is a Owl As Peddler in Kermiladdin He is a Man As Bagheera in The Jungle Book (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) He is a Panther As Cri-Kee in Arielan He is a Lucky Cricket As Timothy Q. Mouse in Skippy (a.k.a Dumbo) He is a Mouse As Bert in Cinderella Poppins He is a Chimney Sweep As Aladdin in Jiminyladdin He is a Street Rat As Jerry in Danny and Jiminy: The Movie He is a Mouse As Jim Crow in Bagheera (Dumbo) He is a Crow As Bartok in Rapunzelstasia As The Troubadour in Pooh, Buster & Jack: The Three Musketeers He is a Turtle As Vorb in We're Back! An Ice Age Story He is an Alien As S.D. Kluger in Tyler Claus is Coming to Town He is a Mailman As Frosty the Snowman in Jiminy Cricket (Frosty the Snowman) He is a snowman As The Beast in Beauty and the Cricket He is a beast As Sheriff Woody in ??? Story He is a cowboy sheriff As Lumiere in Beauty and the Fox He is a candle As Shrek in Jiminy Cricket (Shrek) He Is An Oger As Basil in Jiminy the Great Cricket Detective He is a Mouse As Cogsworth in Beauty and the Deer He is a clock Portayals In Bart Simpsonocchio played by Danny In Tommy Picklesocchio played by Dodger In Michaelocchio played by Tramp In Linkcchino played by Chip In Pudgeocchio played by Bernard In Fievelnocchio played by In Dumbo (Pinocchio) played by Timothy Q Mouse Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pinocchio Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Crickets Category:Bonkers Characters Category:Raw Toonage Characters Category:Bugs Category:Discover Category:Dimwits Category:Oliver and Company Characters Category:Fun and Fancy Free Characters